Lost princess of Kou Empire
by Entangled Fate
Summary: It was never easy for her. Taste of blood takes her back to when she fought to be alive. Sight of sweat beating down her skin reminds her of the desert heat. She was princess, a warrior, a slave, a monster, and a girl that could shape the world to to what she saw fit and it was because of the power she had lock away inside. She was Sakura Ren Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Naruto or Magi**_

* * *

A girl, no older than ten, had sneaked her way into Kou Palace to see one of Emperor's sons because of how much she admired them. Quietly as a mouse, she made her way through many corridors and rooms until she spotted a girl about the age of five, playing with a couple of expensive looking dolls only someone like princesses would have. It made her blood boil to see the little girl play happily. In her mind, she had no right to be there. Without giving much thought she stomped her way in and let her sharp tongue loss. "What is a hideous child like you have any business here in such a beautiful place. Just looking at your ugly pink hair, dark green eyes, and they freakish large forehead you have. There is no way you are an Ren child. Which means you sneak in here, you dirty little rat!"

She watched as the girl eye's started to widen in shock as she advance towards her. She stopped right in front of her before one swift swoop she had a handful of the girls pink hair in her hand and began to drag her out of the room. Has hard as she pulled, she never heard a whimper or a cry out of the girl mouth. It made her anger just knowing that the girl didn't let any pain, so she pulled on harder for her to tell her something but all she did was cry silently while her mouth open. With cold eyes, she rose her other hard to strike down on her but a firm grip wrapped around her wrist and pulled her up from the ground making her let go of the other girl in shock.

"What do you think you are doing here, little girl?" He waited patiently for a response.

Her eyes widen stunned at the sight of such a handsome black hair man holding her indifferently. She noted on the way looked was almost just like the current emperor, Ren Hakutoku, which meant that he is the younger brother, Ren Koutoku. Trembling she recalled all the rumors she heard about him. Cold hearted man that ofa power and control of everything he came be. Just the way he presented himself now and how he handle her. She knew the rumors had to be true, it sent shivers down her spine to the point were she just wanted to get away from the man.

"Answer my question."

She looked away from him and bit her lip. "I wanted to see one of Emperor's sons."

He narrowed his eyes before looking down at the crying pinkette. "For trespassing is treason. Guards! Please take her away and place her into slavery. She had brought this onto herself."

In utter horror, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "No please! Anything but that! Please, no!" She fought and struggled in the arms of the guards as they tired getting a right hold of her but before they could leave the room Koutoku told them to stop.

"Send her back to her family but girl, if you ever set foot in her again. I will personally send you into slavery myself. Got it?" He glared at her as she nodded her head and was finally carried away. He then turned to pinkette as she smiled up at him. He sighed and picked her up gently, "Are you alright?" He watched her nodded before she stared out of room, longing to leave the room she been in most of her days. He ruffled her hair, placed her down next to him, and grabbed her hand. "Alright. I will walk with you around the palace today."

Her eyes began to shine brighter than the usual dark green eyes he saw. One step of the room and he could see a difference in the child. She looked around with admiring and happy face. He felt a warm feeling in his chest as the girl tug at his hand to move a little faster in their walk. She keep admiring the art work that they passes by in the palace until they made their way into the garden full of flowers.

The guards watched them carefully even though Koutoku just watch the girl smell the flowers and feel the cool breeze against her skin. They were suspicious when it came about him and the girl. They saw her on rare occasions because he always had her in her room. Even the most of Ren family didnt know of her existence, only Koutoku oldest son and the Emperor's two eldest sons knew of her but it still don't help. They knew nothing about what relations they have with each other. She look nothing like the rest of his child and he wouldn't willing look after a child when he is busy man himself. It made them ponder.

As time passed by another higher staff guard showed up and urged Koutoku that he was needed on the other side of the palace. He nodded and told him he would company him shortly. He turned and called at the girls name, catching her attention. "I will be gone for a little while. I have matters to handle but I shall be back shortly. Stay here until I get back, please Sakura. Don't wonder off." She nodded her head softly which in return he ruffled her hair and left.

Watching him leave she turned back around to the flowers and started to pick at them. From the small bush of pink flowers and the way to the white until she couldn't care anymore in her tiny little arms. She placed them on the ground and sat herself down to begin on making a flower crown for herself. After tedious mintues of doing it she finished and looked at her handy work. Smiling in approve she placed it on her head happily until she smelt something unpleasant.

Getting on her feet she looked around to pinpoint the smell when she spotted a room in flames. Without thinking she ran towards it as fast as her small legs could get her. Upon arriving, she couldnt believe her eyes when she saw three bodies on the ground with burnt marks on them. She ran inside fast to check if they where still alive. She arrived first at the smaller boy who looked about her age, she watched as his chest came up slowly, which told her he was barely alive.

Before she could check on the others, the one that was closer to the boy looked her in the eyes and mouthed out for her to save him before it was to late. Without a second thought she struggled to pick the boy and dragged him out before the roof collapsed inside the room. Sakura eyes widen at how close she was if she had waited any longer in there. Taking a shaken breathe, she further examined the boy. She shook him softly to see if he woke up and he did.

"Who are you?" Hakuryuu eyes were blurry and all he could see was the outline of her face and hair but before she could give any sign of answering he fainted back in to the bitter darkness.

"Hakuryuu! My boy! What have you done!? Guards! Guards!" Yelling reached her ears but she never saw who yelled because she was knocked out in seconds.

* * *

Murmuring was heard in every direction before it got louder and cleary. "She has woken up!"

"Look how small she is! What was she thinking coming here instead of picking slavery."

"She isn't even going to last a day." They watch as Sakura backed away into a corner frighten.

"Look at the scared cat." She laughed and everyone else did when the girl shook her head no. "That's to bad you are kid. Welcome to your death. Welcome to Reim Colosseum!"

* * *

Fate: What do yout think so far?

P.S. I couldnt tag Koutoku in this even if he is very ooc in this. They didn't have his name to select... Whyyyy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Magi**_

* * *

The heavy smell of dirt and blood filled Sakura's nostrils, causing her sit up from her laying position and look around her. Her eyes adjusted to the small light of torches that was eliminating the corners of her cell. It had been only three days since she waken by the guards to find herself at the place they called Reim Colosseum and in those three days she hadn't been fed or acknowledge by anyone else. She leaned against the wall and bars in the corner listening for any signs of anyone watching her or approaching. Minutes went by until she heard footsteps approaching her then her cell door open and close again.

"Since you been gone we got a newcomer and since space is so limited, they are staying in the same cell as you. They only been here for three days, so dont give them any food. Well you know the drill since you went through the same thing. They dont last a week they get feed to the animals." The man laughed as he went away.

All she could see was a shape of a tall muscular figure of young man standing were he came in before he moved to the corned near the door and sat down. No words was exchanged and it stayed like that for the next four days. They would come for him and he would be gone for hour until he came back smelling like blood and sweat but one that fourth day it was different. She heard more than two pairs of coming towards her cell before they opened the door and throw her cell mate to the floor.

"You were really pathetic out there today! Lets see how you do tomorrow without any food tonight." They slammed the cell door and left without another word.

She watched as he continued to lay on the ground without moving, after ten minutes she decide to crawl towards him slowly to see if he was alright. The closer she got the more intense of the smell of blood invading her nose. Just inches away she felt warm liquid under hand, she moved her hand up to be able to see it under the dim lights and gasped at the amount of blood in her hand. She quickly moved to his side and felt his body for any open wounds until she heard a grunt. Her hand brushed against open flesh that continued to bleed slowly. She took off her top layer of her kimono leaving her in white dress. She placed the piece of clothing on his wound to stop the bleeding. After it finally stop, she grabbed bowl of water she kept for herself and cleaned his wounds with it. By the time she finally finished, she admired her work and went back to her corner falling to sleep.

By the moment she woke up, she was greeted by red eyes staring down at her intensely. She looked away trying to ignore him but she heard a small mutter from him causing her to look at his direction. Give a look of question at him, he spoke little louder for her to hear, "Why?"

She was surprised and confused by his question but after thinking she realized he must have been talking about her taking care of his wound yesterday. All she did was smile at him kindly. Which the boy frowned upon and looked away uninterested before a thought formed in his mind. He didn't know how the girl look or even her age. So without warning he stood up and moved towards her without her realizing it and froze when he saw he small five year old form. Her short pink hair tangled and dirty from not taking a bath while blood from what he concluded to be his still on her legs. He couldn't understand why a fragile five year old was doing in a place like this. She was small and weak. No way she was going to be able to win her first fight. Before he could make a comment the sound of footsteps reached his ear and turned to see a guard waiting at the cell door.

"Pathetic little thing right? Dont worry, we are short on food so she is going to be food." His eyes widen at the guards statement and quickly looked at the girl and saw her own eyes widen in horror. Consume in shock he didnt hear the guard open the cell door and walk past him towards the girl. He watched as she tried to back more into the wall to get away from the man but he picked her up and started to make way to the door but hand grabbed onto his wrist. "Hey? What are you doing? Let me go this insist."

"Let the kid go." He commanded with a strength voice as his icy cold eyes stared at him.

"And what if I don't?''

"I will break ever bone in your body. She stays here under my watch." His grip tighten making the guard grunt in pain.

He look down at the scared girl before smirking and dropped her to the floor, making her hit her face. "Fine. Fine. You win. I will come to get you for your match later on. So be ready." He looked over at the girl once more before exiting the cell leaving.

Sakura whipped her face and looked at her hands deciding that it was more interesting thing to look at than the person that was at her side. Silent was the only thing that continued to satisfy them until it broke by a soft voice. "Thank you..."

His red eyes looked at uninterested and closed them to get some rest but his sighed heavily, "Masrur. My name is Masrur."

She lifted up her head with a big smile spread across her face and her soft voice loud enough for him to only hear her, "Thank you Masrur. I'm Sakura."

He nodded to himself before drifting off into his own little world but last thought he had about her was that Sakura did fit for someone like her.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I just wanted to say that Sakura in this story rarely talks in the beginning because she is rather shy girl and she has learned for experience silence is the best thing to do in bad situations. You will understand that more into the story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gyokuen!" Deep stern voice called out for her in the throne room.

The sound of heels clicking his way could be heard bouncing off the walls. She then stood in front of him out of breath but bowed slightly out of respect. "What is wrong, darling? Shouldn't you be preparing for your coronation."

Koutoku looked down at her. He cared not at all for her questioned. "Any words from my daughter?" It may not show on his face but he was deeply worried on her sudden disappearance days ago.

Gyokuen eyes diverted away from him before she spoke, " No word but I am sure they will find out who came and took her away. Whoever the person or people that also snuck in to kill my sons and husband, should be punished." Looking back at him, she decided to talk about something more bothersome. "Don't you think it is time to tell the rest of your kids about her existence?"

His eyes widen at her words. She had indeed stepped over her boundaries. "I will do no such thing. Now leave, so I can gather my thoughts."

::

Masrur was woken up by a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his cell mate offering him a piece of her stale bread. He could only just look at it then back at her skinny figure. "No. You need your strength, eat it." He watched as a frown made it's way on her face but it didn't stop her from offering it to him again. He gently pushed it away as he shook his head no. He didn't care if he was hungry himself. He could go a few days without food but her. His biggest concern was for her to eat because she hadn't since being sent here.

He leaned into the metal bars as he watched Sakura look at the bread before taking a bit. She slowly began to munch on it until it was all gone. He smiled in satisfaction that she had ate. Since last night, he was determined to keep the little girl safe. She looked so weak and fragile, he couldn't possibly imagine her surviving here alone. He soon regret not pay attention to his surroundings when guards has stormed in and grabbed the both of them out of the cell.

Sakura struggled for a few moments before the bright light from outside blinded her. She knew it was the sun as it warmed her body so gently. After a good few minutes, she could see thousands of people surroundings her. She turned to look for Masrur but he, himself, was struggling with couple of guards. Once they had let her go, she tried to walk towards him but the other guard pulled out a knife and held it at Masrur throat. "Take one step closer and I will slit his throat open." Reluctantly, she stayed where she was.

The same guard from the night before had made his way to him with a smug look. "This. Because of your little act yesterday, I think you should personally see this girl get ripped apart." Right when those words left his mouth, one of the main gates we're lifted open. Sakura noticed beady yellow eyes glowing from the darkness inside. In one step, the animals paw could be seen.

Masrur recognized the fur of the animal and he couldn't help but struggle in protest. "No!"

The guard couldn't help but grin ear to ear. He lowered his head to whisper into Masrur ear. "Oh yes, that is a desert sabertooth tiger." In all it's glory the together walked out and walked around while looking at Sakura. She was confused on what was going on but her body knew she should be frightened as it started to shake when the tiger lowered it's body towards her. In seconds, it charged at her viciously with it's mouth open, ready to snatch her up to kill her. A few feet before it could reach her, it went flying into the arena wall causing it to die upon impact. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Masrur standing over her protectively.

He could hear he sobbing behind him. As much as he wanted to comfort her, he couldn't do it at the moment. His eyes locked on to another gate that started to open. This time the sabertooth tiger was two times bigger and charged right towards them. Without a second thought he charged at it. He knew he need to keep the tiger far away from Sakura as he could. The tiger clawed at him but he swiftly jumped in the air and landed behind him. He grabbed it by it's tail and throw it the furthest away from Sakura. Amongst the fighting, he didn't notice another sabertooth was released.

::

Koutoku walked out of the thrown room while his advisor tried to follow him but they we're stopped by his guards.

Koutoku walks out of the thrown room. His advisor tries to follow him but his guards stop him from coming any closer to him. His eldest son, Kouen, watched as his father went into the forbidden side of the palace. Eventually, he had arrived at Sakura's room. He went inside to see that everything was still in the same place before Sakura disappeared. He stopped in front of a shelf that had a single doll on it. Picking it up, he examined it's white porcelain skin color and matching long hair . It reminded him greatly of his fourth lover.

 _"Your eyes are as beautiful as ever."_ _He said while looking into her green orbs._

 _The young woman in front laughed at him._ _"My, my_ _Koutoku_ _. I think that is the most lame pick up line from you so far."_ _He_ _smiled at her and caressed his thumb on her lower lip._ _Frown made its way in her face before she moved his hand away for her to talk. "We can't do this. You know I come from_ _Heliohapt_ _kingdom. My brother wouldn't like his twenty year old little sister to be in love with a man twice her age."_

 _"_ _Armakan_ _will not know of us. You are far away from your kingdom and him to even know if you are awake right now."_

 _"Ah but he is the king. He will surely find out some way."_

 _"Don't not be so paranoid my love. Come let us take refuge in your temporary chambers."_ _Smile_ _appeared on her lips before her arms snaked her way around his neck to give him a deep kiss._

Koutoku caressed the doll in his hand before it broke in his grasp. His eyes narrowed as he turned to leave the room. In a bitter voice, he whispered, "You better not have took her from me, Miyuki."


End file.
